Montana
by writersblock24
Summary: Part three of My Should be Prince Charming. Stephanie picks up her life and moves to Montana. Warning: still very angsty. Babe, Morelli friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here is part three, as promised when I finished my other story! Enjoy!

Not mine.

* * *

I felt the ocean breeze on my face and through my hair. The smell was intoxicating. I feel the strongest sense of calm I've had in a long time. About two years to be exact.

"Mmm, Ranger." I said as I felt his arms wrap around me.

I jerked awake. It was the same dream every time. Ocean breeze, calm, Ranger and then BAM, I'd wake up.

It's been a year since I left Trenton and two since Ranger got married. The pain is still horrendous to bear, but bear it I do. Shivers race up and down my spine. It still amazed me that even after a year of no contact, these dreams, so vivid and so real, shake me to my core. I looked at the clock. It was still early. Sighing, I lay back down and closed my eyes, praying for sleep.

They say that everything gets better with time. What a load of crap. If anything, I feel more pain than I did when I was in his arms for the last time. The last kiss we share still makes my lips tingle. The way his arms held me, his skin on mine, forehead to forehead, is perpetually burned into my brain. I have the best diet. Want to lose that pesky ten pounds? Find the love of your life, get him to dump you and stand by and watch him move on! I've lost two dress sizes without even trying. Of course that could be Montana can't get a shipment of TastyKakes to save their lives. Now, I'm not anorexic or eating my feelings, but I can now fit into my smallest pair of jeans and not have to suck it in. That's progress, my friend.

I guess you're wondering how the Bombshell Bounty Hunter is holding up. Well it's safe to say that my car has lasted the one year mark. The great people of Montana have never heard of me, so I can be anyone I want.

I want to be Stephanie Plum, normal woman.

But that's still hard when you want to fly.

And even harder when you feel like the only person who was going to let you has clipped your wings.

But I still try.

My curly hair is glossier than ever. I blame the mountain air. It's not as polluted as Trenton, that's for sure, and it's made all the difference. I let it grow out a little and now it hangs almost to the middle of my back. The sparkle in my blue eyes has almost come back. I was shocked to see that it had. I blame the air for that one too.

Physically I was fine, emotionally, I sucked.

I never meant to stay in Montana. I was heading for Washington or even Alaska. Far enough from Trenton, where my shattered heart lived. But Bearcreek, Montana stole my heart (the non-emotional one). Population of just under a hundred, the small little town had its perks. Completely and utterly cut off from the rest of the world. Well, the world that knew me considering they were just outside of the largest city, Billings, so there was a mall somewhere. Ironically, it all started in a diner…

"Take a seat, honey, I'll get to you when I get to you." The forty something waitress told me. She was looking a little frazzled in the afternoon rush. I took a seat on the closest available stool. It was exhausting driving everyday for the past two weeks. I let my mind drift into the atmosphere. It was twenty minutes later when she finally reached me.

"Okay, sweetheart, what can I get you?"

"Just coffee, please."

"Honey, you look dead on your feet." She observed.

"I've been driving for a while."

"You need a nap. Here," she put her keys into my hand. "Go to my house and sleep. Out the door, go left then take another left and it's the third house on the right of the first street."

I looked at her, then at the keys in my hand.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Trenton, New Jersey."

"That explains it. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or rob you. You need sleep. Go."

Not wanting to offend her, I got up and went to her house. It was a beautiful two story house. When I went in the front door, the stairs were right to my left and the foyer opened up into a kitchen in the back. To the right of the stairs was the living room and behind that was the dining room. Just off to the left was a small bathroom and partial living room with a piano and an empty easel. Upstairs to the left was an occupied bedroom, obviously the waitresses. Right in front of me was the bathroom and to the right, two slightly smaller bedrooms. One done in blues the other in plain white. I chose the plain white hoping that my thoughts wouldn't follow.

They didn't.

I slept dreamlessly.

When I woke up, I smelled a wonderful aroma of bacon from the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine." She said to me.

"Good morning, um…"

"Karen, my name is Karen."

"Stephanie."

"Sit down, Stephanie, breakfast is almost ready."

"You don't…"

"Shut up. You are my guest and I have made breakfast. You are going to sit down and eat it."

"Yes, ma'am." I said. I now got a chance to look at Karen. She didn't look forty, but in her middle thirties. Her curly blonde hair was longer than mine and was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was taller and rounder than me, but looked comfortable and at home in just jeans and a t-shirt with fuzzy slippers on her feet.

We ate in silent companionship.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here last night."

"You're welcome. And who said it was just tonight? You can stay as long as you like."

"I don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense. There's no one else but me. Plus you can pay me back by working at my diner."

"That's yours?" I asked, impressed.

"Been the sole owner for almost twenty five years." She said with a smile. "I need more help and no one here seems up to the demanding work. You look like you need some demanding work."

She had no idea. I laughed at the thought of being covered in food but for a real reason.

Ranger would get a kick out of this.

Just the thought of his name made my heart shatter.

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking of home."

"Why did you leave?"

"The love of my life got married."

"Did you tell him you loved him?"

I nodded. "Too little, too late."

"What did he say?"

"That he loved me too."

"Then why aren't you there making him the happiest man in the world?"

"Because Ranger is the most moral person I know. He's not going to leave his wife and I wouldn't ask him too."

I told Karen my entire story. From when I met Ranger, to the Ramos dealing, to the deal with DeChooch, to Julie and to his marriage. By the time I was done, I felt more depressed in my entire life.

She just sat there, processing. "I lost the love of my life too. Didn't think he'd ever fall for me. When Mark told me, I was so shocked, I ran away. But he followed me. Every time I stopped and he caught me, he'd tell me he loved me. Finally, I told him I loved him. We found the nearest chapel and got married. We lived twenty years in wedded bliss before the heart attack.

"I know how you're feeling, Stephanie. Like your world has come to an end. Now, you got to hold your head high and continue to live your life. When the time is right, the two of you will be together."

I knew that she would be my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm loving the response I'm already getting! Thanks guys. Enjoy the next chapter!

Not mine.

* * *

Exhausted doesn't begin to cover what I'm feeling right now. I collapse onto the bed and sigh as my weight is finally off my feet. It was my first official week at the diner and I couldn't believe how much work it really was. After being hit on by every man that walked into the joint, I was constantly walking back and forth with orders that I'd screwed up. I think they left sympathy tips.

"Come on." Karen said, knocking once before entering my room. "It wasn't that bad."

"I ruined half of my orders."

"You did well. Better than half the people before you." She sat on the bed.

"Thanks, I guess."

"So what do you want for dinner?" She asked. It was eleven at night.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, cherry or blueberry?"

"Pie?"

"What else?"

"Cherry please." I said.

"Okay. Come and get it."

"But…but…"

"Honey, your feet are going to kill until you are used to it. Get up."

I groaned and hoisted myself back up. We sat at the small table and ate our pie. She told me stories of the waitresses before her and how much of a mess they were. I honestly felt better.

Or maybe that was the pie talking.

I slept soundly without Ranger haunting my dreams again. I woke up and shocked myself in the bathroom.

I was actually…smiling.

Huh. I guess I was feeling better. Damn mountain air. Makes everyone crazy.

"You look good today." Karen noted.

"Thanks. I think it's the air."

"It's good for you. I keep telling everyone that."

We laughed and headed off to work.

Today was better than yesterday. I actually got more orders right than wrong. I also learned how to take care of the sleazy men better. I got more laughs when I used my Jersey 'tude than politeness.

"Hi, what can I get you?" I said coming up to a table. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man in the entire state. I sucked in a small breath.

"Hi, you must be the new waitress that Karen has been talking up all around town." He said, smiling at me. God, it was a yummy smile. I blushed and smiled back. He turned to the little person sitting across from him. "Say hi to Stephanie, Tyler."

"Hi, Stefie."

"Hi Tyler." Now I like kids, when they go home. But I felt a pull to this little boy. He was the spitting image of his father. They both had brown hair, fair skin and big expressive hazel eyes. The father had a wider smile than his son, so I guess he got that from his mother. But everything else was the same. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm Dylan by the way." The father said.

"I'm Stephanie, but it looks like you already know that." I said, blushing. Tyler giggled. "So what can I get you?"

"Ty?" Dylan asked, turning to his son.

"Chicken fingers!" I was impressed he could say that.

"He knows those because he's been saying them since birth. Everyone's shocked. He loves chicken fingers." I nodded and wrote it down. "I'll have the cheeseburger and extra fries."

Now this guy knew how to live.

I smiled. "You need anything else, just yell." I turned and put the order in. Karen was smirking at me.

"Looks like you met Dylan."

"How…?"

"You have a dazed look. He's the town sweetheart. Tragic about his wife though…"

"Oh?" I said, ears perked.

"Yeah, died of cancer two years ago. He's been raising Tyler all by himself."

"How sad," I said, glancing over at the father and son.

"Yeah," she said, eying me. "He's a real catch."

I looked at her. "Oh, no, I'm not…"

"Don't lie, honey, I'd know that look anywhere. You're interested. You'd have to be dead not to be."

The same thing was said about Ranger. What was with me and good looking men?

It was a mild night in July and Karen and I were enjoying the weather by sitting on the swing. She would talk about her family that live all over the country and call when they can, but I could tell that she was missing them. She had two daughters and one son, who lived the closest and visited every chance he got, but it had been a while.

"It's nice to have you hear, Stephanie, I'm not a big fan of quiet."

"Me either, but it's nice to not be the talk of the town."

"Like it or not, you are, honey. Not many new comers make their way out here."

"But at least it's in a good way and not because you blew up another car."

"You blew up cars? On purpose?"

"No, they were all on accident and not my fault." We spent the rest of the night talking about each and every car that I had destroyed. She liked the cello story the most.

The next day, Dylan and Tyler were back.

"Hey guys, what'll it be?"

"Same as yesterday?" He asked Tyler.

"Yah, chicken!"

We laughed and I put in their order.

I found myself looking forward to the two of them showing up each day. I was shocked when I pulled out my long forgotten tube of mascara and smoothed a few coats on. Karen always saw me and smiled. I think she was trying to play a little matchmaker.

One week after they had been coming in regularly, Dylan came in by himself.

"Hey, Dylan," I said. "Where's Ty?"

"With his grandma this afternoon. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" I looked at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me." I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued. "I know your situation and I was offering as a friendly, get to know you dinner. It doesn't have to go any farther than that. But I'd really like it if you joined me."

I thought about it. Why shouldn't I go on a non-date date? I mean, Ranger didn't have any claim on me now with his wife. Why can't I try to move on? Who knows, maybe Dylan is my one and I just thought that Ranger was.

Denial was working for me tonight.

"Sure, I'd love to."

He smiled and I smiled. I felt like I was in middle school again.

"I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday, okay?"

"Sure, okay," I said, with a nod.

He smiled at me once more and then left. I was suddenly feeling my mood perk even more. It was nice to finally have plans on Saturday again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay! I was extremely busy last weekend, with my mom's b-day and reading Plum Spooky as fast as I can, but here it is! Enjoy

Not mine.

* * *

"Does this look okay?" I asked Karen on Saturday. I was wearing a blue scoop neck shirt and dark jeans with black boots.

"You look great." She said. "It's great that you guys are getting back out there and dating."

"Oh, it's not a date. It's more a just get to know you dinner."

"Honey, it's a date."

I thought about it. No, I wasn't going on a date. Denial was working for me.

"You need to move on. He did."

With those words, a knife tore down my heart. She was right, he did. And every breathing moment was a constant reminder of that.

"I know." I whispered.

"If he can move on so callously, then you can try to do the same. You keep saying he was the one, but maybe he wasn't."

How can you tell someone that you know, in your heart of hearts, that he was the one? That you don't feel whole anymore. No one should give or receive half a person.

"Maybe," I said, keeping my answer simple. Karen eyed me, but said nothing.

Dylan came on time, and we took off for the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I saw the city limits sign.

"Just a small, little place I know." He said cryptically.

I was quiet the rest of the way, which was uncharacteristic of me, but I couldn't find anything to say. I wanted to ask if this was a real date, but I didn't want to feel silly or awkward with whatever the outcome was. It was better to keep silent and enjoy the moment.

A few minutes later, we were sitting outside a small hole in the wall restaurant. It was literally a hole in the wall. Actually, a hole in the mountain.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, I figured it was nice and far away. They serve just about anything."

"Wow." I said again. Dylan laughed and guided me in. When we were seated, I looked at the wide variety they were serving. "Jeez, you weren't kidding."

"I don't kid about food."

"Me either." I said with a smile. I searched the menu and chose a delectable pasta dish. Dylan chose steak.

"So, how did you end up in Montana?" I asked him.

"I was originally born and raised in Colorado, but my mom moved us out here after my dad died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He was a real ass."

"Still, he was your father."

"It doesn't matter now. He's dead and I turned out nothing like him. So what about your family?"

"My family is a nightmare."

He laughed. "Sounds fun."

I went into stories about Grandma and all the stunts she's pulled, about how my father wanted to kill her and how my mother was willing to set me up with any male possible.

The evening was a total success. It was a total shock to have someone actually talking instead of looking at you like you were a piece of meat or raising their eyebrow.

We decided to park the car and take a nice walk around town. It was a nice June evening and everyone was out and about. There was a small carnival rolling through town and had stopped to entertain for the weekend. We had a look around and laughed with all of the small children who came up to say hi. It sure was a nice town. It would have driven the old Stephanie crazy, but the new Stephanie felt like she fit right in.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, handing me cotton candy.

"I am now, thanks." I eyed the treat hungrily.

We decided to try a few of the games and rides, but it was more for the children and decided to leave.

"I had a nice time." I said, slightly surprising myself.

"Good, me too."

We were a few steps away from Karen's house when he turned me.

"Stephanie…"

"What?"

He sighed. He looked…nervous.

And then he did something I wasn't expecting.

He kissed me.

I was momentarily stunned before giving into the kiss. It was soft and gentle and brought tears to my eyes.

Tears because it wasn't right.

"Steph, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I'm sorry. I can't." I said, still sobbing. I ran the rest of the way back to the house. I didn't stop for anything. I remember hearing Karen ask me what was wrong, but I wasn't able to answer. I just wanted to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, it wasn't peaceful.

For the first time in a very long time, I dreamt of Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry, I was going to get this out sooner, but there was a death in the family and I didn't have as much time to get the muse and I talking as usual. Read, review, read again (that's what I do...even to my own! except the reviewing...that'd be too weird lol)

Not mine, sadface.

* * *

I woke to the sound of the door opening.

"You want to tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Not really," I replied, voice raw from crying.

"Well too bad. You're going to tell me anyway."

I sat up and looked at her. "I'm not really in the mood."

"You two looked like you were having a nice time."

"What were you spying on me?" I snapped.

"No, but people talk."

I sighed. I knew that one well. She was never going to leave unless I told her what happened. "We were." I started. "He took me to this amazing restaurant and then we went to the carnival. He was walking me home and then he kissed me."

"What's the problem? He wasn't any good."

"No," I whispered with new tears forming in my eyes. "All I could think about was how it was wrong and that it wasn't the same."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She said, hugging me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" I wailed.

"There is nothing wrong with you! You just had your heart stomped over, and now you have to deal with the emotions. Everything is going to be okay."

I wanted to believe her. I really did, but right now, I wanted one person to make me feel better. And there was no way that was happening.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I have a guest for you." She said.

I sniffled and looked up at Karen, curious.

She grabbed my hand and took me down to the front door.

"Joe!" I said, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

"Hey there Cupcake."

"What are you doing here?"

Karen answered for him. "You looked like you needed a friend and his card was in your purse so I called him."

I looked at her gratefully.

"So what's this I hear that you haven't been out of bed for almost three days?" He said when we convened into the kitchen. Karen left, saying she had some extra work to do. I think she just wanted me to talk to Joe alone. I shrugged in response.

"Cupcake, this isn't healthy. You need to move on. Ranger…"

"Stop." I said firmly. "I don't want to hear it. It's hard."

"Did you ever love me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I did! But what I felt for," I swallowed before continuing. "What I feel for Ranger is greater than what I feel for you."

He sighed with relief, knowing that the past years were not in vain.

"So," I said trying to change the subject. "What's new?"

We talked about everything. His honeymoon (leaving out the graphic parts) with Kayla, the Burg, his mother and my mother, the Merry Men, Mary Lou, Connie and anything about Lula's wedding. It warmed my heart that Joe was invited to the wedding, but I wasn't sure Lula would ever forgive me for missing it. It was nice to hear things had settled down in my absence and it pleased me even more when I heard that the gossipers were bored out of their minds.

Having Joe visit me was the best thing that had happened in three days. I was happy that he was happy with Kayla, who was absolutely perfect for him. Italian, pretty, homemaker and didn't want to work but have children. She made him happier than I could have dreamed of doing.

"I'm so glad you came." I said, hugging him as he was getting ready to leave.

"Me too. It was good to see that you're doing better than the last time I saw you."

"It's the air."

He smirked at me. Then hugging me one last time, he whispered in my ear. "Don't ever be a stranger. If you need _anything_, let us know."

"I will. Thank you." Was all I could reply with before tears began to threaten.

As I watched him go, I was glad that he had left. Talking to Joe gave me the confidence I needed again.

The next morning, I went back to work. Karen didn't say anything. She just smiled as we walked to work.

Halfway through my shift, I got another surprise visitor.

"Hey Stephanie."

"Hi, Dylan." I looked at my shoes. I didn't know what to say to him.

"I should apologize." He said.

"What? No, I should."

"I pushed you."

"I gave you mixed signals."

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It wasn't you. I just…it's hard."

"I understand. The first time trying to move on is the hardest. If I promise to keep all body parts to myself, do you think we could try again?"

"I don't know…"

"Think about it. I'd love to get to know you better. You're one of a kind."

I blushed at the compliment.

"Just think." He said, backing out of the diner.

One day later, I decided to give him another try.

We went out again and he kept his word. We only held hands on the sixth date that month.

Things were going good.

That was, until my world was turned upside down again.

"Hi, can I take your order?" I asked the customer.

"You're Stephanie, right?"

I looked up, confusion etched on my face. "Yes… who…?"

A hand was presented to me. "I'm Maria…Maria Manoso. I'm Ranger's wife."

And then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, chapter 5! Enjoy!

Not mine.

* * *

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She went to take an order and then fainted."

"All's I said was my name and then she went down."

"Is she okay?"

"When's she gonna wake up?"

"Stephanie, honey?"

I opened my eyes to see six people standing around me, looking scared.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance." Karen said. She was the closest.

"I'm okay." At least I think I'm okay. "What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." She said.

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know. I was in the kitchen."

I looked around the crowd of people. And then I saw her. Her brown eyes and hair distinctly watching me with practiced skill. Maria _Manoso_. Ranger's wife. What was she doing here? Why did she want to see me?

I slowly picked myself up off the floor and sat in a chair.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Karen said to me, patting my back. Take a break.

I nodded numbly and headed for the door. It was a cool day in October, with Halloween right around the corner. I felt her following me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Let's get to the house."

"No, tell me now."

She sighed and pulled my arm. Clearly she wasn't going to talk until I was in the house. I huffed and followed her quick pace.

When we were finally situated in the house, I looked at her.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"I need to talk to you."

"Does Ranger…"

"No, he has no idea that I'm out here."

I nodded, unable to speak. If she was telling the truth, Ranger really had no idea that she was here which meant he didn't send her.

"So, are you just coming out for a friendly chat?"

She said nothing. Jeez, it was like the female version of Ranger.

"Are we going to play twenty questions?"

Again, nothing.

"Okay, this isn't helping me, so either talk or get out."

She smiled at this.

"I'm just…" she started. "I'm just trying to see what it is about you that is so…_unforgettable_."

"What?"

"Technically, I should be angry with you, but I'm not." She gave me a grimace smile. "Technically, I'm his wife and should bitch you out, but I won't."

"I don't understand."

"He loves you. He makes that as clear as day. You should see some of the men. Lester is the worst. I think he was in the hospital for a week last time."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"Perfectly fine. He just talked back to Ranger and he got pissed. You know how he is."

"He shouldn't be beating up his men."

"They understand why he does it, so they really don't care. But I didn't come all this way to exchange pleasantries about his team. We need to talk about you two."

"What about it?"

"You need to come home."

"What?"

"He needs you. More than he realizes."

"You're his wife, take care of him."

She smiled sadly. "Did you know he talks in his sleep?"

I paused. "So?"

"He says so little during the day, I think he talks more when he's asleep. Of course, it's not all the time. Just when he's miserable. He's been saying 'Babe, please come back, please' a lot lately. Among other things."

I shivered at the thought. "Look, I don't understand what you want from me."

She sighed. "You need to come home." She said slower, like she was talking to a petulant five-year-old.

"Why? Because Ranger is hurting? That's not good enough."

"I can see that you're hurt, but he did this to protect you."

I snorted. "I can take care of myself."

"You can, I can see that. You've made quite a life for yourself."

I raised my eyebrows at that.

"The town is buzzing about you."

Sheesh, here we go again. I rolled my eyes.

She smiled. "I see it. You've got spunk. You don't give a crap."

I smiled at that. I could say the same thing about her.

"I know you still have a lot of questions and I will happily answer them…in Trenton."

"Oh, no, I'm not going back."

"Why not?"

"Because he…and you…and I would…" I stuttered. I didn't really have a reason to _not_ be home. I found myself again. My head was back on straight and I could probably face Ranger with minimal scarring.

But the fact was, what about Dylan?

We had been going out for almost a month and things were good.

"You know, it's just like a Manoso. Suddenly I'm happy and one of them comes in and ruins my life." I put my head in my hands. This wasn't happening. Ranger's wife was not asking me to come back to Trenton for him. I took a deep breath.

"I know this is all confusing for you. Should I start at the beginning?"

I thought about it. Did I really want to know the entire story behind the wedding? I realized I didn't want to hear any lame excuses from either him or her. "No, don't start. I don't give a damn. When he decided to marry you for whatever reason was the day he decided that he didn't give a damn about me. When he decided to get married to _protect_ me was the day he decided he didn't care. Christ, is he that stupid? I attract more crazies in one month than in an entire year. So no, don't tell me. Just go back to where you came from and fix it yourself."

She looked at me, smiled and got up. "You two are perfect for each other." And then she left.

I couldn't believe it. Maria Manoso was here. She wanted me to come home for what, Ranger? As far as I'm concerned, he can rot in hell. Okay, maybe that's a little harsh, but it still felt right. I was still breathing hard from my last confrontation when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Cupcake…"

"Hey Joe, what's up?"

"It's your mother…she's had a heart attack."

I didn't hear anything else. I dropped the phone and ran upstairs to pack. All my pettiness pushed aside, I ran as fast as I could to my family.

When I finally reached St. Francis, I screamed for my mother's room. Without breaking stride, I ran to it. It was past visiting hours and the nurses wouldn't let me in, no matter what. I stood looking at my mother through the plate glass window.

I wasn't alone long.

A few minutes after my arrival, Joe placed his arms around me. I leaned back into his chest, willing the pain to go away.

"Cupcake, everything is going to be okay." He said.

I wish that it was true. Everything was turning upside down again. Which way was right side up?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I meant to get this out faster, but the first draft sucked, so I rewrote it. I hope you guys like it. It's exciting to see all the reviews I'm getting! Keep it up because I'm a review slut.

Not mine.

* * *

It's been one year, three months, four days, twelve hours and twelve…no, make that thirteen minutes since Stephanie walked out of the alley.

And essentially out of my life.

There hasn't been a moment where I didn't think about her or where she was, what she was doing, who she was with. If she was laughing or crying, sleeping, working, eating, by herself or with new friends. I could go on and on, but you get the idea.

I missed her like nobody's business.

And it's been exactly twenty minutes since I last saw her.

She looked…God, she looked _incredible_. I don't where she's been, but it definitely agrees with her.

"Ranger, welcome home, man." Tank said as I stepped into the elevator.

"It's good to be back." I replied. He smirked. Tank wasn't second in command for nothing and I'm sure he knew I was with her. "How's things with Lula?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Man, she won't talk to me."

"Give her time, she'll come around." He was stupid enough for picking those damn cats over her. Everyone could see how much those two loved each other, even if she tried to get them married after a few nooners.

"How's Stephanie?"

"I don't know."

He snorted. "Please, I knew before D.C. let you go that you'd be burning rubber to go see her." He paused. "They treat you well?"

"As expected. I don't think I'll be getting any calls from them anytime soon."

He chuckled. "Finally burn down a building?"

"No, but I came pretty damn close." I said with a smile.

"Lester would be proud."

"Proud of what?" Lester asked as the doors opened on five.

Tank clapped me on the shoulder. "Ranger here is trying to become a pyro."

"You're right. I'm proud. Like a mother on graduation day."

"Can it, Santos. You fight like a woman and that's enough."

"So how's Stephanie?" Lester asked as they both followed me to my office.

Christ. They're like the gossip mill of Rangeman. "I don't know."

"He wouldn't tell me either." Tank said to Lester.

"Please, we all know where he was."

"Yeah, like it's a big secret."

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Are you two hens done clucking?"

"Yes, sir." They said.

"Good, I need an update."

They called in Bobby and the three of them brought me up to speed.

Twenty-six minutes.

"Ranger? What do you want to do?" Lester asked me. They all looked at me with concern. It was obvious that I wasn't paying attention.

"Pull Hal and Cal and move Vince to monitors."

"I'll get right on it." Lester said. He turned around and left.

"Bones needs a replacement on watch." Tank said, turning and leaving.

Bobby didn't say anything.

I sighed. "You have something to say?"

"How did your mission go?"

I was surprised. I thought like the other two knuckleheads, he'd ask about Stephanie. "It went as planned. Got in, got out. Everyone's safe."

He sat down in one of the chairs across from my desk. "Good. I hear that they won't be calling anymore?"

"From who? The two hens?"

"No, from your father." He smirked. "Told me he was damn proud of the show you did and even put the terminated stamp on himself."

I smiled. That sounds like my father.

There was a few options left on my contract and I decided to take a mission right after Stephanie left. Trenton didn't seem like home anymore. It was odd. I could tell the exact moment that she left state lines because my world got a little darker. Everything went with the blue eyed, brown haired beauty that restored my black heart. I felt like a shell of my former self.

Only the government wasn't too happy to hear that I wasn't returning to duty. They kept me a little while longer, working out contract after contract until they decided that I wasn't going to agree to anything. Of course, that could've been after I tried to set anything and everything on fire. Including the sheets of my hotel room.

I figured acting like myself at age ten would get me out faster.

And it did.

Bobby sat there, watching me. "It's good to be free."

"Hell yeah." I said.

There was a long pause before the million dollar question. "So, how is she?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming. Bobby being our in house psychologist didn't help either. I bet he could see that I was counting the minutes I was away from her.

Fifty eight.

"She's…acting as she should."

He nodded.

"And…she looked…Christ, she looked amazing." Bobby was the only one of the core team who actually understood my love for my Babe. The other men guess and hinted, but never knew for sure. Tank may be second in command, but Bobby is my best friend.

"You've got a big problem."

"Are you telling me that as my friend or as the psychologist?"

"Both. As the psychologist, you need to work out things with your wife, then yourself before you can even think about laying a hand on her."

"And as my friend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As your friend, man, don't turn into a stalker. The last thing she needs is you following her around like a puppy. God knows if she gave you the chance, you would."

It's true. After the one glorious night that we spent together, I pretty much smothered her in protection. I'm not ashamed of it, but I'm not happy about it either. It was also the time I told her I didn't do relationships.

I never lied to her, but I never told her the whole truth.

"Where is Maria?" I found myself asking.

"Her plane gets in at six. She said she had a personal matter to look into."

I nodded. And that was it. All thoughts went back to Stephanie.

Christ, what a mess I've made.

And I don't even know where to begin to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

Not mine

* * *

I was heating the dinner Ella had left when I heard the locks tumble.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. Dinner?" I asked, pointing to the microwave.

"Sure. I'm going to take a shower."

I nodded and went back to concentrating on the microwave.

Maria reemerged wearing sweats as soon as the microwave had finished. I dished out the food on two plates and set them down on the table.

"Bobby said you had some personal matter to attend to."

She nodded. "A friend is acting like an ass. I needed to get her back here."

I nodded.

"How's Big Brother?" She asked me with a smirk.

I sighed. "I'm guessing tweedle dee and tweedle dum told you."

She nodded. "Very colorful exit, Ranger."

"It was the least I could do."

She smiled.

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. It was one of the nice things about Maria. She didn't feel obligated to fill the silence.

After dinner, she carried the dishes to the sink and began rinsing them. I went to my home office and worked. This was our nightly ritual. Dinner, dishes, work, bed. I prayed that every night I would work myself to exhaustion and not dream of her.

But my plan always failed.

There she was, staring in my dreams, looking at me with the pain and sadness that I saw in her eyes. It crushed me every time.

I was brought out of my musings by my phone ringing.

"Yo." I said.

"Manoso."

"Morelli."

I paused. "You called?"

"I wanted to let you know that she's staying with me and you're not allowed anywhere near her. Don't think I won't call the cops."

I mentally chuckled.

"I know you were there at the hospital today." He said gravely.

I stopped the mental chuckle.

"Thankfully she didn't notice. The last thing she needs is you sniffing around. It's bad enough that you're married.

"I've seen what you've done to her and she's finally starting to heal. Don't come within five hundred feet of her because chances are there are a lot of the TPD just waiting for the opportunity to kick the snot out of you."

"I've been warned." I said. "I won't come near her."

He sighed with relief. "I know that you love her in a way that I never could, but she needs time."

"I understand."

We hung up and I went back to work.

Five hours later, I found myself tossing and turning. She was so close, but oh so far away. I needed to clear my head.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked sleepily.

"For a run. I'll be back later."

I changed in the closet, grabbed my keys and quietly shut the door. I warmed up in the garage, thinking once around the block should do it.

I was wrong.

When I reached the garage again, I realized I was still feeling all the pent up anger. This time I went for a blind run.

I never meant to end up there.

In all honesty, I wanted to keep my promise to stay away. But even subconsciously, I was drawn to her.

I looked up at the house, grateful for the cover of darkness. I'd been in the house exactly one time and knew exactly where she was. I knew it was wrong to be there, let alone go up into the spare room, but I found myself doing it anyway.

I carefully unlocked the door, reset the alarm, and quietly climbed the stairs. I grimaced at the animalistic noises coming from Joe's room. It didn't seem right to make love with her only a few doors down, wondering if she made the wrong decision, and seeing how that could've been her.

I crept to her door and listened for any noises. Feeling satisfied, I went into the room.

She was sleeping right in the middle of the bed in one of Joe's old t-shirts. I smiled at the fact that she hasn't lost the habit of sleeping in other people's clothes. I suspect that she would be wearing one of mine, if she hadn't given them all back. She probably had the men sneak them back in, figuring that I wouldn't notice.

But I did.

Every piece that she brought back had a distinct smell of her shampoo. I remembered many days sitting in my office just sniffing my shirt.

She moaned softly and shifted a little.

I knew it was wrong, but before I could react, I was laying down beside her, gathering her in my arms.

"Ranger." She sighed. She relaxed deeper into me.

I kissed her shoulder. "Sleep." I whispered.

I felt myself become whole again as I laid there in her arms. I felt myself relax and soon I was drifting off to sleep.

I woke again a little before four in the morning. Stephanie was lying on my chest, lightly snoring. I felt so content just lying there, holding her, that it didn't seem possible for a better moment.

But I needed to leave.

I gently slipped her back onto the bed. She softly protested.

"No, Ranger, don't leave." She cried softly.

"Shh, Babe, sleep. I'll be here when you need me."

"I need you now." She sighed and then rolled over.

I almost got back into the bed, but I knew that it was my time to go. If she found me here, she would scream and wake the whole block.

That's not something she need.

I kissed her forehead softly one last time and crept my way back down the stairs.

I didn't meet any resistance in the house or on my way back up to seven. Maria was still sleeping so I snuck into the shower. She most likely knew that I was gone the entire time, but there was no need to reiterate it.

My heart yearned for Stephanie as I washed the night away, my happiness slowly going down the drain…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Okay, fanfiction has decided to be nice and let me update! Yay for updating! Let me know what you think! This will be the last chapter in Ranger's POV, unless you need me to explain anything else. You readers probably know my story better than I do! Let me know what you think!

I have no idea what the time line for this story is, so the mentions of years/months/days...whatever...means absolutely nothing. If you want to figure it out, go ahead and let me know!

Not mine!

* * *

While I was in the shower, I contemplated the events of the last two years. I realized that my reasoning hadn't been too rational about it.

I have loved Stephanie for six years, five months and two days.

I knew that she loved me, but the real question was why was I so scared?

I married Maria out of fear, I understand that, but why?

When did I turn so philosophical?

Was it just the fear that made me get married?

Yes. No. Maybe, I'm not really sure. Yes because my life isn't really cut out for relationships. Not the type of relationship that she needs. No because I really don't fear anything.

So _why_ did I get married? I could've said I had a relationship with her and that was it. No paper necessary. Not that I wouldn't want to be married to Maria. She's a nice woman. We grew up together and were the three musketeers along with Lester. Until Lester and I caught up with a bad crowd and we pushed her out so she wouldn't get hurt.

Kind of like what I'm doing with Stephanie.

Only hurting her worse. Way worse.

I love Maria, but in a sisterly kind of way. Only Lester looked at her more than a sister when we were teens. Nothing could top the love I feel for Stephanie.

So the question remains. Why?

The real reason is that I wasn't good enough for her. I could try to make her happy, but I never would. So why hurt her when she could be perfectly happy without me, who was a broken man that probably would never love her like she needed to be loved. The piece of paper keeps me from sending her mixed signals. She gets a clear fake sign. This way, I could protect her and give her the wings she needs to fly.

I shut off the water and headed towards my closet.

I stopped.

The bed was empty.

Where was Maria?

I dressed quickly and headed for the door when she spoke.

"Hey Ranger."

"Hey." I said. She was sitting on the barstool in the kitchen.

"Enjoy your shower?"

"Yeah, it gave me time to think."

She nodded. "I was going to make breakfast. Do you want me to make you something?"

I shook my head. "Not hungry."

"Oh." She made her way to the kitchen. "Are you going to tell me where you were last night?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She looked at me. "I guess not."

I sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"How about some respect? Just because we're "married" doesn't mean you get to treat me like crap." She actually did air quotes around married.

"No one put a gun to your head."

"Ranger, we're friends. You ask me to jump off a bridge, I'll do it."

I sighed.

"Were you with Stephanie?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Was all she said.

"That's it?"

"That's it. I know you're not going to cheat on me. Your moral code is too high for that. I just wanted to make sure you were with the right woman."

"Maria…" I felt guilty. I was ruining her life.

"Do you want to know why I married you?"

I nodded.

"Because I saw how much you loved her. You felt that you needed to get married in order to save her. I can read you, Ranger, you forget. You had the look of an unworthy man. I wasn't going to let you marry some ho off the street until you get your head out of your ass.

"I want you to be happy, Ranger. No matter what."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I have to go. Meeting a client in an hour." She said, grabbing her bag and to-go breakfast.

"Be careful." I said as she left.

When I was alone, I began to think.

But thinking too much is a bad thing.

The night with Stephanie haunted me. It made me begin to crave her touch again. After two years of no contact, it had dulled to a hum. Now it was a full blown electric shock.

Shutting thoughts of Stephanie out, I went down to work.

A couple of hours of paperwork later, I got a call from Tank. He and Brett had been capturing a skip and Brett had been shot. It wasn't bad, but my presence was needed for paperwork.

"How is he?"

"He'll live." Tank said.

"The skip?"

"Already dropped off."

"Good." I was going to go check up on him when a voice stopped me.

"YOU!"

I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?"

"Stephanie?"

"Pumpkin, settle down." Mr. Plum said, hot on the heels of his beautiful daughter.

"What the hell is this?" She pushed a piece of paper into my face.

"A check."

"I KNOW THAT. Why does my father have it?"

"Pumpkin, he's just try to help."

"For your mother's bills."

"I don't need your help, Ranger."

"I know, but…"

"But nothing! I will take care of my family! BUTT OUT!"

I would never tell her that anger was sexy on her.

She started to wilt, and I wanted to put my arms around her, but I didn't.

"I had a strange dream last night. I dreamt about you last night. That you were there with me, holding me." She whispered.

"Strange dream."

She looked at me completely defeated. "Huh, yeah."

Her father turned her around and they went back to the cardiac floor. She turned and looked at me. "Please don't try to help. Please." She said as the doors closed.

Once again, she walked out of my life.

I felt my heart shattering.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Okay, I lied. This is the last chapter in Ranger's POV. Don't hate him too much now. Hopefully this will be the last chapter me and my muse disagree on so I can get them done faster...Review, please. You guys inspired this one.

Not mine.

* * *

I felt the ice pack pressed to my eye. As I tried to push myself upwards, a hand rested on my shoulder, pushing me back down.

"You need to wait for the doctor." A very familiar voice said.

"Babe, I don't need a doctor."

"You might have a concussion. That's serious."

"No doctor." It was one of the things that Stephanie and I had in common. We both hated doctors.

"Too bad. Stay put or I'll get the restraints."

My pants tightened at the thought of my Babe restraining me. I relaxed into the bed.

I felt her relax into the chair next to me.

"Why are you here?" I found myself asking.

"Someone's got to explain your lame ass." She picked up a magazine and sighed.

Confused?

Let me fill in the few details that I remember.

Six months after the check incident, Stephanie was upstairs and I was going up there to see if she needed anything. I couldn't help it. There were three floors between us and I couldn't not go up there. Anyway, her new _boyfriend_ was there, but she wasn't. He was flirting with a nurse and I saw red and punched him. The rest you can probably guess.

But hey, he was out for the count long before I was. I think.

"I can't believe you started a fight in the middle of the hospital." She said, shaking her head.

"Babe."

"No, seriously. You couldn't find a worse place? What about a funeral home? That would've been festive."

I smiled. "Babe."

She went on without me. "A fight," she huffed. "What are you? Five?"

"Babe."

"I mean, did you seriously think I didn't know?"

"About…?" This I wasn't willing to say. I needed to hear it from her.

"About the other women. Sheesh, Ranger, I'm a woman, I have intuition and hormones." She said. "Which are totally unsatisfied." She said more to herself.

I smiled. "I can change that."

She looked at me, elbowed me, and then blushed.

"But I had a hinky feeling."

"Still using the spidey sense?"

She smiled softly. "Yeah. Right after we started "dating" he just had this look Dickie used to get. At least I can see it now. I told him that we should be friends."

I didn't respond. I would've punched him anyway.

It was beyond words to have her back here, in the same room, with the easy and witty banter going on. Like nothing was wrong and she hadn't moved out of my life.

"Stephanie."

She looked up, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I was an ass and treated you like crap. I'm still treating you like crap. You deserve better. I love you and I'm in love with you and nothing is going to change that. I know that there are some complications..."

"_Some complications?_ You think being married is a _complication_? Christ Ranger, she's your wife. I'm not going to let you divorce her just so we can be together! You know me better than that! I may love you, but I'm not going to let you lessen your moral code just so we can be together. You made a decision and now you have to live with it. I'm sorry Ranger, but no matter what, there won't be a we."

She got up and left the room. Somewhere during her speech Maria had decided to join us. She was smiling.

"What?"

"Man, she really hates you."

"Yeah, I can see that." I said bitterly.

"Don't worry, under all that hate, deep, deep, deep, deep, _deep _down she still loves you."

I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Don't hate me, but your mother's here."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to deal with my mother right now.

"Carlos, getting into fights at the hospital?" She tsked at me.

"Mama…"

"No, don't give me any of your lame excuses."

"It was for Stephanie." Maria interjected.

"Well, that changes everything." She turned to Maria. "Not that I didn't like having you as my hija."

"No offense taken."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself? When are we going to meet her?"

"Mama…"

"She still hates him."

"Maria…" Christ.

"She still hates you? You haven't told her you're divorced?"

How my mother knows these things is beyond me.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her."

"Well, don't you think you should get on that?"

I didn't say anything. I was to busy counting to ten and keep my left eye from twitching.

She sighed.

"What now?"

"Well?" She gestured to the door.

Oh right. I got up and ran to the door. Man, this concussion has turned my brain into mush.

I ran out the way I saw my Babe leave, praying that I wasn't too late. She was standing with her back to me, helping her mother into the car. She was finally going home to recuperate some more. As soon she was safely in his seat, I scooped her up.

"What the hell Ranger?" She screamed.

"I'm not letting you go. Not again."

She wiggled and squirmed in my arms, but I didn't let go. When she stopped fighting, I placed her back on the ground and led her to alley. Once again, I held my arms on either side of her so she was trapped.

"You misunderstood me. That wasn't what I meant. She and I are divorced, have been for a while now. The complications are with the government."

She looked at me, eyes wide.

"I'm not sure what's going on with my contract and frankly, I don't care. The only person I want to be in a relationship or married to is you. I would give up anything for you. Moral code and all, I want there to be an us."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry Ranger, I can't."

I felt my heart stop and then die. This was worse than getting my ass kicked by Tank. "Can you…why?"

"You had your shot. And you lost it."

She took advantaged of my startled state and ducked under my arms.

She was leaving me again. But this time, she wasn't coming back.

I slid down the brick wall and I did something for the very first time in my life.

I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I'm a bad updater...Sorry for the very long wait. I thought about not posting this chapter and rewriting, but nothing ever came. So here's the chapter. It might be a little raw/ confusing and possibly changed after my awesome beta gets a chance to look at it (you're fantastic already for putting up with me, even if we didn't get to bounce ideas off each other for this chapter). I hope you guys like this chapter! In all honesty, this story is coming completely out of left field since I hadn't planned on writing more than the first part, but I'm proud of it. I hope you guys enjoy this and later chapters (hopefully the decision process won't take as long!) and if you don't, too bad. I love writing too much to stop.

Not mine. Thank God, it's too much pressure. But more power to the amazing Janet Evanovich

* * *

**Six months later…**

"Lula! NO GUNS!" Sheesh. She hasn't changed much.

It's been six months since I turned Ranger down. A few days later, I went back to Montana and my denial land. I realized that I went to Montana in the first place so I could live _in_ denial land. In Montana, there was no constant reminder that Ranger was married, so he just didn't exist. But I didn't live in denial long. Two months later, my mother had a second attack, only this time, she barely made it. I quickly moved home to take care of my father and grandmother, knowing that neither would be able to handle anything.

Val was a wreck. Of course, that could've been the pregnancy hormones. Yep, my sister and Albert were pregnant…again. I think they should've cut them off a while ago, but hey, that's me.

Getting back to the present, Tank and Lula worked out their differences and finally got married. I was there. It was a nice quiet ceremony. Something to envy.

When I got back to Trenton, I took my old job back. Vinnie gladly gave it to me, saying that I was better than Joyce and Lula combined. I think he was trying to sell it, but he really didn't have to. I worried at first that I would run into Ranger and that it would be awkward now, considering that he was now a free man and we both knew that the other was in love with each other, but it wasn't.

That's because he moved to Miami. Permanently.

Tank said it had nothing to do with me, but I knew that he was a big fat liar. But I took the lie to make him happy.

"Sheesh, white girl, can't I just shoot the mother…"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay, we'll play by your rules."

"The skip had out ran us a long time ago anyway. What were you going to shoot?"

"Hunh."

"Come on, I'll take you back."

I dropped Lula back at the bonds office and went back to my apartment. I was surprised as you were when I found out that the lease was still in my name. Tank said that he was paying the rent, but again I knew he was lying. I smelled Bulgari on the fresh sheets. And since one man smells that good, I put two and two together.

I sighed as I plopped onto my bed. They still smelled like him. I cuddled into the sheets as a few tears slipped for the man that got away.

I was woken some time later by the phone ringing?

"Hello?"

"Stephanie?"

"Tank? What's wrong? Is Lula okay?"

"She's fine. Look, it's Ranger."

My heart stopped beating.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm picking you up and then we're meeting at the hospital."

"Which one?"

He paused. "Florida Hospital."

I almost fainted. They were ranked one of the best for Neurosurgery in America.

"I'm pulling up. Let's go."

I raced down and jumped into the car. Twenty minutes later, we were on the Rangeman plane.

"There's a bag of emergency clothes in the compartment above your head."

I looked. "They're in my size."

Hal blushed. Oops, I was holding underwear. More importantly, a thong.

"Ranger?"

"Made sure there was a bag for you. Just in case."

I nodded, my throat suddenly closed. I changed into the jeans and t-shirt, leaving the clean pair of undies for when I needed to change them. I didn't know how long I was going to be down there with Ranger. I fell asleep for the rest of the ride, praying that he was going to be okay.

Tank woke me when we landed and we drove off into the night in the Rangeman supplied SUV. Everything is a blur from there.

"You need to sign these."

"That's for next of kin." I said to the nurse, but she wasn't paying attention.

"That's you."

"He's got sisters, and a brother…and a mother…even his daughter."

She sighed. "Are you not Stephanie Manoso?"

I gaped at her then at Tank who nodded. "Yes." I said quietly.

"Then that's you." She shoved the papers at me.

"Sign them Manoso." Tank said quietly, when I started the 'P'.

"Right. I knew that." When I got through all of them, I handed them back to the huffy nurse.

Tank and I took seats where she directed us and I never moved. Tank got up to call Lula and others of the core team, as well as Ranger's family. Soon the waiting room started to fill up with Merry Men Miami and Atlanta along with Rachel and Julie. Julie came over and hugged me tightly.

"He'll make it, Stephanie. Ranger loves you too much to let you go now."

I almost cried, but hugged Julie closer to me.

Lester, Bobby and Maria came in a few hours later. She was clutching Lester's hand tightly. It made me smile that she wasn't as emotionally stunted as I was.

We were waiting almost twenty hours when the doctor came out. I was so slap happy I almost called him McDreamy, since he looked so much like Patrick Dempsey.

"Mrs. Manoso?" Holy crap, he sounds like him too! A giggle escaped as I stood up. Behind me, everyone else stood to hear the news.

"Mr. Manoso suffered a moderate intracranial injury. This is one step down from a mild concussion, but still risky. He's got some swelling and we're controlling that. He hasn't woken up yet, but that's common. We'll be monitoring your husband very closely. He's not out of the woods just yet, but we're expecting him to make a full recovery. You can go in and sit with him if you'd like."

I nodded and followed him in. When we reached his room, Ranger looked pale and had tubes and wires all over the place. I listened to the monitors telling me that his heart was still beating. It calmed me.

Dr. Shepherd…okay, Dr. Williams nudged me in and told me to talk to him. He shut the door behind him. I sighed and moved the chair closer to the bed and took his hand.

"Now I'm your wife? Make up your mind, will ya?" I joked. Or at least I tried to joke. "Ranger, it's Stephanie." I rolled my eyes at that. "Of course you know it's me. Right now, you'd say 'Babe' with a half smirk on your face tell me that I amused you."

I looked at his hand and stroked it. "I moved home. Did you know that? Of course you did. You're Batman.

"You know, if you wanted to see me, you could've called." I wiped a few tears away. "I know a phone works both ways, but, I just couldn't pick it up. I thought about it. A lot. It's pretty scary how many times I picked it up just to say hi."

I looked up at the monitors. Nothing changed. His heart rate was beating melodically.

I was silent for a moment, wondering what else to say. An hour later, I had to pee.

"I'll be back." I said, kissing him on the lips. The heart monitor jumped, but went back into its original pace.

I ran to the bathroom and came back to the room. He still looked peaceful and asleep.

"I've missed you so much. I never thought that I would miss anyone, but here I do. It was easier in Montana, but that's because every where I turned, there wasn't another reminder of you. Here, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm so sorry I pushed you away. This is all my fault. If I had said yes, then you wouldn't be here. So I'm thinking that maybe we should start over. Try again without all the doubt and boyfriends, and wives and baggage. But to do that, you need to wake up. Please wake up. I can't live without you. I'll do whatever you want." I started at him for a minute. "Oh, come on. I agree to anything and you say nothing?"

"Dinner. Have dinner with me."

I must have jumped five feet in the air. "You're awake!"

He smiled. "Babe."

"How long?"

"Since the kiss before you went to the bathroom."

I hit him gently on the shoulder. "You could've said something."

"I could've." His lips twitched. "I missed hearing your voice, Babe. I missed _you_."

We sat there, smiling goofily at each other.

"So, does the agreement go beyond dinner?" He asked, wolf grin in place.

"Hmm, we'll see how good you are."

"Babe," he groaned, "what you do to me."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I meant to get this out earlier, but I've been studying. Five tests in three days is no fun. I hope you enjoy this one and I'll try to get the next one out ASAP!

Not mine.

* * *

"This is silly." I told Tank.

"Come on. Bombshell has been working hard on this. It's the least you could do to make her happy." He replied.

It's been a week since the accident and a week since Stephanie walked back into my life. She hasn't left my side for more than a few hours at a time, which I was grateful. I don't think I would be able to make any type of recovery without her.

Tank was currently weaving a black silk shirt around all of the wires. Thankfully he let me put my own pants on.

"You know I would, but this isn't fair to her."

"She doesn't care. You wished you could take her out and now you are."

I sighed. My babe has been recruiting the staff and my men for a secret plan and even she hasn't spilled her guts about. I sighed again when Bobby brought in the wheelchair.

"I can walk you know."

"We know." That was all the argument I got.

When I was situated into the wheelchair, Tank and Bobby wheeled me to the elevator. We went down to the third floor and when the doors opened, a breathtaking Stephanie waited for me in a knee length black strapless dress.

"Thanks guys," she said with a smile. They nodded and went a head of us.

"Hi," she said, leaning down and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey Babe." I smiled at her. "What's going on?"

"Well," she started as she drove the wheelchair. "We are going on a date."

"Babe, I want to do this right. You know, not in a hospital?"

She didn't answer me. We went through the doors and if I was a man that let my mouth hang open, it would've been one of those moments.

The cafeteria was lit by small candles on each table, which were covered in nice linens and silverware. It looked like a real restaurant. A few of my men were there along with some of their girlfriends or nurses from the hospital.

"Babe…"

"I know you wanted to take me out and now you can. A local restaurant is cooking all the food and we're using their tablecloths, silver ware and music. Thanks to Rangeman, we bought out the restaurant for the night and brought it here."

I looked up at her. She never disappointed.

"Table for two," she said to the Maître D', "under Manoso." She smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. Somehow, even if she had made all the plans, I was still some way taking her out.

When we were seated (my back in the corner) I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You never disappoint."

"I hope this is okay." She whispered.

"Babe," I pulled her chin up gently with my finger. "This is better than okay. I didn't think I'd be able to take you out for at least for a few more weeks. This is _much better_ than okay."

She smiled at me.

"Babe, I'm so sorry."

Her smiled faded a little.

"I've caused you more pain than anyone should have to go through. The fact that you're sitting here with me is a miracle I don't deserve."

"Ranger…"

"What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." I repeated stupidly. I wanted to smack myself in the head. 'You already said that, stupid,' I said to myself.

"I'm sorry too." She said.

"Babe, you…"

"No, if I had been honest with you, then we would've gotten here three years earlier."

"I could've said something too."

"I guess fault is with both of us and our lack of communication skills."

I wolf grinned. "I remember we have _great_ communication skills."

She blushed. "I never wanted your marriage to end."

"Babe, it…" I sighed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I thought it was best for you."

"What?"

"Babe, my life is crazy. There will always be someone who wants revenge. And that could be me dead or the ones I love dead. I didn't want to put you in that position where it may not be able to leave the house."

"Ah ha!"

"Babe?"

"I was right."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You love me too much to let me get hurt so you figured that this was the only way to keep me safe. With you married, your morals wouldn't let you cheat. You'd never cheat on anyone."

I was shocked. Apparently I didn't need to talk, since she knew me like a book. "Looks like we don't need communication skills."

"So, do you still love her?"

"Maria?" She nodded. "Babe, I'll always love her, but she's just a friend. We grew up together. Lester is the one that will love her like I love you."

"So she's like your Joe?"

I smiled slightly at the simile. "I guess you could say that. She was fighting for us every step of the way."

She nodded. "So that's why she came to Montana."

"What?"

She blushed. "Um, you didn't know that?"

"No, I didn't." Not that I wasn't surprised. Maria liked to butt in and get her way, no matter what.

"She came right before mom got sick and tried to get me to come back. For you."

"What."

She blushed some more. "I thought you sent her."

"I didn't."

"Oh." She got quiet.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sad that I didn't send her?"

She looked up from her menu. "What? Of course not. I was just curious why she came and now I know. What I don't know, is what I'm getting for dinner." She smiled at me.

My heart melted. "I don't know either, Babe." I wasn't sure if I believed her that she was dropping the issue, but I didn't want to press my luck.

Dinner was great, but anything to do with my Babe is great. We talked, laughed, and had silences that were filled by just being together.

"Babe, come on." I said.

"No, I can walk."

"You're tired and can barely walk a straight line. Come on."

She sighed. "Fine, she said. Tank?"

"I got you guys."

Tank was standing behind the chair, waiting for Stephanie.

"Well?"

"I'm trying to figure it out a way not to hurt you."

"I was hit in the head, not my leg. Get on."

She sighed again and sat down on my lap. Tank pushed us forward, chuckling.

"This is nice." I said, nuzzling my face into her curls.

"Mmm, very." She replied.

I played with her hand and waited for her to fall asleep. When we got back to the room, I got up, carried her to the bed and followed her down. I was exhausted. She instantly curled up next to me and I brought her closer to my chest, her heart beat lulling me to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. If it doesn't make sense or it seems like I'm repeating, it's the cold.

Not mine.

Oh, yeah, bit of angst. Tiny.

And jerseygirlinoxford- I keep trying to make Stephanie yell at Ranger, but it just never works. :/

* * *

"No, I don't need it in two weeks, I need it _now_." I heard Ranger demand.

"Ranger? What are you doing?" I asked groggily. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and focused on him. He was sitting on the couch and looked up at me. "Get it done." He said and snapped his phone shut. He smiled at me. "Hey."

"Hi. How long was I out?"

"About ten hours."

I stretched and groaned. When I looked at Ranger, his eyes were black. I smiled my knowing smile.

"Babe." He said.

"You look tired. Come here."

He got up and walked back to the bed. I opened my arms for him and he climbed into them.

"Is this sexual?" He asked with a wolf grin.

"I don't think you've been cleared for that."

"I think it won't hurt to try…" He kissed the spot behind my ear.

"Uhh, I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Babe, it's almost eleven."

I didn't answer him. I was too busy faking.

"Babe," he whispered in my ear. "I know you're faking."

Drat.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, fine. You caught me. Big deal."

He chuckled some more and I rolled my eyes.

"What were you trying to do?" I asked him, trying to distract him.

"Just work stuff." He said, nuzzling my neck.

"Ranger! You're not supposed to be doing work!"

"Easy stuff, babe. I'm not going out and chasing a skip. I was just trying to get a replacement."

"For what?"

"For Miami."

"What?" I turned and looked at him.

"Did you think I was going to stay down here while you're up in Trenton?"

"I hadn't really thought too far ahead…" I said, and it was true.

"Babe…"

"Well, you shouldn't have to move anywhere you don't want to."

"If you were living in a cardboard box in Antarctica, then that's where I'd be."

"But what about heat?"

He chuckled. "I think we can make our own."

I blushed. "So where are you going to be living?"

"I figure I'd live on seven." He said, eyebrows knitting together.

"Ummm…"

"What?"

"Well…um…I kinda moved in."

"I thought Tank said you went back to your apartment?"

"Chatty Cathy wasn't telling the whole story."

He raised an eyebrow and waited.

I sighed. "I decided that it was my time to give up the apartment and I had no money or anywhere to go, so…"

"So you moved in." He said, smiling.

"I can move back out if you want." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you move out? We'd just have to move everything back in."

"Huh?"

"Move in with me, Stephanie."

"No."

"No?" He was shocked.

"Let me explain before you have an aneurism." I sighed, trying to put all of my thoughts together. "You just got divorced. Even if you wanted to be married or not, that doesn't matter. You still got divorced. You're transitioning..."

"But I want to transition with you."

"Are you even listening to me? God, Ranger, how can you be so dense?"

He closed his mouth with a snap. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"You got married. Do you have any idea what that did to me? I was crushed. _Crushed_. I thought…no that doesn't matter. But what does matter is that…I'm not sure I can trust you yet."

"Babe, I don't…"

"Don't misinterpret me, that's what got us into this three year marathon. I'm just saying that we should take this slow. Very slow."

"How slow?"

"Slower than molasses."

He raised an eyebrow. "But I love you and you love me, so…"

"I do, God knows I do, but the trust? It's been shot to hell. So I think its better that you and I not rush things." I thought about it for a second. "In fact, I think that we should start over."

"What?"

"Yeah! Get rid of all the baggage for good this time. Just start fresh as if we hadn't been big cowards."

I jumped off the bed, went to the door and opened it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for my father." I said, in mock surprise.

"Babe…" He said.

"Do you call every stranger that comes into your room Babe? Even those big burly men out there?"

He chuckled.

"Well, my name is Stephanie Plum and I'm from Trenton." I said, sticking out my hand.

He raised an eyebrow and gave a small sigh. "Carlos Manoso, Miami, Trenton and Newark."

"Three places? How do you manage?"

"Airplane."

I laughed. "Eventually you're going to have to choose. Which one would you choose?"

"Trenton." He said instantly.

"Why? Got a girl up there?"

He smiled. "Something like that."

I smiled back at him and blushed a little. "Well, Carlos Manoso, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Back at you, Stephanie Plum. And for the record, I do call everyone babe."

I laughed and headed for the door.

"Wait." He said.

I turned to look at him.

"I know we just met and all, but do you think you could give me a kiss? For good luck?"

I thought about it. "I think that would be okay." I came back to the bed. He grasped my face gently in his hands and leaned up for a gentle kiss.

"Good night, Batman."

"Good night, Wonder Woman."

And with a finger wave, I was gone.

All the way back to the hotel, I was feeling giddy from the new start Ranger and I were going to get. My phone buzzed.

_Are you going to be calling me Carlos more often?_

I thought about it for a second then replied. _**Only if you want me to.**_

_I want._

_**I will then. Good night, Carlos.**_

_Good night, Babe. I love you._

_**Love you too.**_

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and Carlos on my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so I'm back! I'd never leave you guys! School got busy so I didn't have much time to plan. I hope you guys like!

Not mine.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Manoso, we're finally setting you free." The nurse said to Carlos and me. She smiled at him and then her smile widened on me. She added an extra swing to her hips as she left.

"I don't know whether I should be jealous or excited." Carlos said. I punched him in the arm and rolled my eyes. He just smiled at me.

"You're just excited because they're setting you free."

"Yep, I get to go home." He grabbed and gently squeezed my hand.

Bobby came in and wheeled Carlos down to the waiting SUV. He rolled his eyes, but I promised him if he was good, he'd get a surprise. Of course, I had no idea what I would give him and I was pretty sure he knew that.

"So, um, where are you going to live?"

He sighed. "I guess I'll just move into the Batcave."

Holy crap! There was a Batcave!

Carlos smiled at me. "Of course there is, Babe."

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Bobby nodded and I rolled my eyes. Great, one more moment of total humiliation for the books.

Carlos leaned closer to me. "And someday, it'll be our home."

I looked at him. "Uh huh, since we're taking this slow that won't be for a while." I said. On the inside, I was giddy at the thought of living with Carlos. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Oh my God, white girl! You're back!" Lula said when I entered the office. She was sitting on the couch filing her nails. Connie was sitting down at the desk, contemplating her nail color.

"What's the big deal? I was gone a week or two."

"Try three. Where'd you go?" Connie asked.

"For a vacation." I figured that was the safest answer.

"Nuh huh, try again. I heard you were down in Miami looking after Batman."

"Hm? You don't say." I said, looking at the skip I had managed to get away from Connie.

"WHAT?" They both screamed. "It's true?" Connie asked.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid."

I wanted to keep the secret to myself for a little while longer. So sue me.

"Your mother's going insane."

"I'll call her later."

They crossed their arms and glared at me. Then Lester came in.

"Hey Beautiful, good to see you back! How's the bossman?"

I leveled a glare at Lester. "I wouldn't know."

"But I thought that you came from Mi…ooof!"

"So it is true!" Lula said.

"Way to go, Lester." I sighed. They were both glaring at me. "Okay, so I was with Batman."

They looked at me eagerly waiting for more.

"That's it."

"What do you mean? You didn't get any Ranger lovin?"

"No!"

"Hunh. He must be a dud. Too bad about that. It's gonna ruin all my fantasies." Lula said. Connie nodded.

"He's not a dud!"

"Wait, how do you know?" Connie asked.

I blushed.

"NO WAY!" She screeched.

Lester grabbed the files for Rangeman. "Guess I'll be going."

I grabbed his collar. "Tell your boss he's dead meat."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Can I watch?"

"GO!"

Connie and Lula were once again looking at me eagerly.

"What?"

"You slept with Batman."

"So?"

"Well?" Connie asked.

"What?"

"HOW WAS IT?" Lula yelled.

I blushed again.

"That good?" Connie was smiling. "I knew it!"

"It's big, right? I mean, a man that hot has to have a big tool. Cause that would suck if it was small." Lula ranted.

Cripes. I'm not going to talk about Carlos's tool no matter if it's big or small or…_impossibly huge_. I think my eyes glazed.

"Uh oh. I think we're not giving God enough credit." I heard Lula say.

"Huh?"

"By the look on your face, girl, it's well endowed and he read the manual. Some guys don't like to read the manual and just guess."

Ugh. "Okay, I'm going to go now. See you girls later."

"Bring breakfast tomorrow and we want details!" Connie yelled after me.

The next two weeks were a blissful blur. Carlos came by his/ my apartment and we had dinner or we went out to Rossini's. We even doubled with Joe a few times.

"So is everything okay with you and Manoso?" He asked me once while Carlos was taking a call from a client and his date was in the bathroom.

"It's not fixed, but it's getting there. He's changed a lot."

"Any man would change for you, Stephanie."

"Joe…" It was true. He had changed a lot since we got back from Miami. I knew more about Carlos than I thought was possible. And he hasn't made a move past second base either. When I said slow, he abided by it. He didn't change himself, and that was what I was most grateful about.

"Anyone who loves you like he does."

I smiled and blushed. "You'll find her, Joe, I know it." I patted his hand as his date came back to the table. She had her hair in soft auburn curls, green-gray eyes and a beautiful black dress on; he grinned and pulled her chair out for her. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Carlos whispered in my ear.

I slightly nodded my head at Joe and Megan. "Look."

Carlos looked and then turned his warm brown eyes back at me. "They're in love."

"How can you tell?"

"Because Joe is looking at her the way I look at you."

Aww, how sweet. He smiled at me and kissed the skin behind my ear.

Of course that came crashing down when the crazies descended.

It wasn't my fault, I swear!

I was in my apartment, minding my own business when I was blindfolded. Then two strong men carried me to a car.

When they started driving, the person sitting beside me took the blindfold off.

"What the hell?"

"Hello Stephanie."


	14. Chapter 14

"Seriously?" I said to the man sitting next to me.

He poured me a glass of champagne. "Here," he said.

"What's with the cloak and dagger stuff?" I asked, taking the glass.

"Can't you just let me have my fun?"

"No." I said plainly. "That was not fun."

"Babe." He said.

"Don't try to smooth it over with a Babe and those puppy eyes."

"Come on, the guys still won't let me out in the field full time yet. I got to get my fun somewhere."

"That wasn't fun for the kidnappee!"

"Well, we could be having some fun, but you want to take it slow." He said, giving me a grin that turned my doo-dah hot.

"Yeah, beautiful, let him have his fun. God knows he earned it." Lester said through the open window of the limo. Oh, did I not mention that I was in a limo?

"You could've told me and I could've acted surprised!" I yelled at him, giving him a burg glare.

"Yeah, like that would've worked." Tank snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, you could've been born in the Burg with that eyeroll." I said. I think Tank blushed.

Carlos glared at his men as the window closed. "Sorry, Babe, I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't want to scare you."

I cupped his face with my hand. "It's okay. Where are we going?"

"That's going to be a surprise." He said with a smile.

I shrugged, leaned on his shoulder and went to sleep.

"Say cheese!" I heard a phone say.

"Idiot." That was Tank.

"What? They look cute!" That was Lester.

"What? Huh?" I said, waking from my sleep. I looked at Carlos, who looked like he was going to kill them.

"You guys look cute sleeping."

I looked down. Somehow in my sleep, I manage to gracefully climb on Carlos's lap. Huh, we did look cute.

"I'll send you a copy."

I turned to Carlos. "Out loud?" He nodded. I sighed.

I climbed off Carlos's toasty lap and stretched.

"Christ." Lester said.

"Mine." Carlos barked.

I just sat there, grinning. "Where are we?"

"A little outside Point Pleasant."

"Why?"

"Because this is where I live."

I looked at him. "Your house is out here?"

He nodded.

"I feel cheated."

His brow furrowed.

"All this time, it's been under my nose. I thought it was in an exotic place like New Hampshire."

"New Hampshire, Babe?"

"Hey, what do I know?"

He chuckled. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and we got out of the car.

"Wow." I said looking at the house. "It's beautiful." I smiled back at him. It was then I realized what he was wearing. A nice shirt and slacks. Crap.

"Babe?"

"You look like…edible and I look…"

"Delicious?"

"Like crap."

"Babe, the only way you'd look like crap is…"

"Is…?" I couldn't wait to hear this one.

He sighed. "I can't think of any way you would."

"Smooth answer." I said. He just smirked.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour."

After seeing every room of the house, the sun was setting and the guys were setting dinner out on the porch.

"Enjoy," Lester said before leaving with Tank.

"Wait, where are they going?"

"Don't worry Babe. Do you really want them here and ruin our date?"

"I…guess not…" I said.

"Don't worry, Babe," he said, coming up and hugging me. "We won't do anything you don't want to. There are extra rooms or I can drive you home. No pressure."

"No pressure?" He smiled sweetly at me. God, I love this man. "You've been so patient with me. Thank you."

"I'd do it forever if I had to." He pulled out my chair for me.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." I said, picking up my wineglass.

He nodded. "There are enough warm memories to help me." He said with a wolf grin. I blushed.

"How? I mean we only had the one night."

"Babe, you were extraordinary. Every touch is burned into my memory. Every scent, moan, whimper, caress, kiss, everything. From that night and every day since then."

I didn't know what to say to that. He thought about me. A lot. It made me feel…giddy.

"Oh, wow, this is good." I moaned as I forked another piece of my steak.

"Glad you like it, Babe."

"This is the perfect date. Thank you." I leaned over and Carlos gave me a light kiss.

"So," I said, munching on a roasted potato. "Why are we at your house?"

He shrugged. "Change of scenery."

I narrowed my eyes. "The truth, Carlos."

"Honestly, I wanted you to see where I lived."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, taking my hand. "I'm hoping that someday can start soon."

I was taken back by this. Not that he wanted to have someday with me, I already knew that. But that he was actually talking about it. We've been comfortably dating for almost four months now, and he's never tried to take advantage. This was the first time in a long time that he was bringing it up.

"Now, I know that you said to go slow, and I respect that. But I was hoping that maybe we could move in together?" He kissed my knuckles.

I was waiting for the please that usually follows any request, but it never came. He wasn't pressuring me at all.

He had gained my trust back, but this was the first time that I felt it to be true.

I smiled up at him. "It would be a shame to let those other rooms go to waste…" I teased with a sigh.

He smiled at me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. "You've made me the happiest man in the world."

**Epilogue**

"Babe." He said, watching me from the door frame.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Blow drying my hair?"

"Naked?"

"Like you've never done anything naked."

He wolf grinned at me and I blushed. He spent all of last night showing me all the wonderful things we could do naked.

I turned the blow dryer off and spit the toothpaste into the sink. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I can multi-task."

"Oh, I know you can."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to finish brushing. He came up behind me and hugged me to him.

"Are you seriously going to stand there and watch me brush my teeth?"

He shook his head, reached around me and grabbed his toothbrush. I was using the spare one I'd found in the medicine cabinet.

"That one's yours, Babe." He said, looking at me, looking at the toothbrush. "No one else has used it."

I shrugged and put it back in my mouth. When I was done, I turned to him and smiled. "I'm having a perfect moment." And I was. Who knew that a perfect moment could consist of me and Carlos brushing our teeth? There was no pressure in the relationship. Neither of us was nagging the other about marriage and children. If that was our path, it would come in good time. But for now, I was excited about being fully committed to the man I loved.

He smiled back at me. "Good. I hope we have a lifetime of perfect moments."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Thanks for reading and reviewing all of the chapters! Let me know if I left anything out.

Liz


End file.
